We're all going to keep fighting
by Aunt Ginny Potter
Summary: We all know Harry's thoughts and actions during the 2nd of May 1998. But what about the others? What about those that fought in other parts of the castle, fighting for him? What happened to them? Various points of view.


**A/N – I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

Blood. Shouting. Bits and shards of walls and floor and earth flew everywhere. People fell, people bled, people cried and people died.

Jets of light, yells and instructions could be heard everywhere. People dodged, people rolled and people got hit.

My group had mixed with Lupin's when we were lobbing the Mandrakes at the walls. Lupin's had been fighting there, and Professor Sprout's (my) group had stayed to help. But the Death Eaters were more and they had forced them into the inside of the castle, where they'd met Flitwick's and we'd all been forced to retreat to the Astronomy Tower by the conjoined forces of the Death Eaters fighting the three groups.

Somehow, as I struggled to dodge and roll from a hooded Death Eater's curses, I felt strangely detached. I glanced to my left. Someone had cried, and I looked for the source. And as I saw the limp body of Colin Creevey land with a muffled thud on the floor, I showed no emotion.

The caster of the killing curse that Colin had taken ran off; immediately stopped by whom I immediately recognized as Professor Lupin. He wore a mask of grim determination. I stared at the expression of anger he was showing, and suddenly I realized he didn't expect to survive this battle.

I could've felt horror; terror, and incredible sadness; I didn't. Were I ok at the time, I would've felt anger that he'd been willing to die, and leaving a family behind; or pride bustling in my chest, even; by being taught by a man dying to protect, at every cost, a wife and a son he would soon leave widowed and orphaned. Whichever was right. Were I normal at the time. I wasn't. Therefore I felt no emotion at all. Logic was calming me. Logic had a pattern; logic followed reasoning; I needed that at the moment.

And I felt no emotion, because I couldn't afford it. I couldn't afford a distraction. A jet of green light missed my head by two inches, and I focused my full attention back on my threat.

Colin was dead; there was nothing I could do. I simply fought; I fought and waited for the next blow to come. I would deal with it; oh, I would; sometime after this battle was over, I would be carrying Colin's limp body; whether we won or lost, it wouldn't matter for his family, his friends.

Just another blow on the resistance's gut.

There were bodies everywhere; the floor was covered with them. Mostly kids, Order, Army and Hogwarts' teachers. We were losing.

I had felt excited about the war. I had always been taught a primary instinct: good _always _prevails over evil. Then, at the tenth ally I saw falling, I began to lose hope. Harry was nowhere to be seen; he'd been the only reason I was fighting; I dared say the only reason any resistance was still standing. Looks of determination were on all of the Order, the Army, the teachers, and the kids' faces. I didn't get it. What was there to have determination about?

Aberforth showed up; he was running, spotted Lupin, and yelled something. He nodded grimly, and threw a spell that blasted whoever was fighting back. His hood fell, revealing his face, but he got back up. Aberforth had long since disappeared, and Lupin continued to fight a rather debilitated Dolohov.

Another curse was thrown at me, hitting the piece of wall I'd ducked behind. The flash of light shine briefly behind the enormous piece of stone, and, quite suddenly, the recognition of the red jet of light gave me a horrible feeling of being kicked in the gut several time. He'd tried to tortureme.

Later, I thought that I'd ought to have been glad I'd actually _felt _something, but at the moment, my blood was boiling and I had an almost unresistable urge to use the curse on _him_, to make _him _feel the pain it'd made my parents feel…

I looked deep into the Death Eater's mask with every bit of absolute loathing left in me. Shacking with rage, I started to fight more vigorously, and he staggered backwards, his wand flashing to keep up with the skills I'd picked up in Dumbledore's Army, with Harry.

Another jet of red light flew by me, fortunately hitting another Death Eater, who was fighting George Weasley. It seemed the groups had gotten mixed; Fred and George were supposed to be taking care of the secret passages. He gave me a tense, fleeting smile, and ran out of there. I could easily figure out why he was terrified; Fred was nowhere in sight. I prayed, with all my strength, that George didn't lose his twin tonight; and then my attention was brought back to the fight when the third dose of the Cruciatus Curse hit its target. It came as a slightly nasty shock for just a fleeting moment; and then, the curse showed its worth.

I suddenly fell to my knees, and let out an ear-piercing scream, as the Death Eater cackled with glee. Every inch of my being felt like it was burning, getting stabbed and hit by multiple trains at the same time; I could barely distinguish a sound around me; a faint _Neville! _briefly catching my attention as I writhed, almost pathetically, whishing with all my might for the release that was Death.

And, then, quite unexpectedly, it all stopped; the world returned to its original shape. Aching everywhere, I hastily got up to see Lupin furiously taking down the Death Eater that had been placing the curse that had driven my parents to a couple beds in St. Mungus on me. I felt a great wave of gratitude towards the kind man that had once protected me from a bullying git of a teacher; and, shaking all over, my eyes swept the room looking for threats.

I didn't fail to notice that Lupin had not finished his fight with Dolohov; he was creeping up behind the ex-professor, and he was too far away for me to warn him. With a roar, I ran toward the little filthy coward, not even bothering to use my wand, which was lying, quite ridiculously, a good twenty feet away from me.

It didn't matter, because the moment I collided with him, his own wand flew out of his wand, landing about 15 feet away on the dusty floor.

Lupin, having successfully stunned and tied the Death Eater, looked around sharply to see my knuckles resounding satisfactorily with Dolohov's jaw. A rage and burning hatred were running through my blood, my mind and especially my fists, as they continually and almost successfully knocked out the Death Eater beneath me.

I had neglected, however, the other Death Eaters, who were only too eager to 'dispose' of the last of the sane Longbottoms… They would certainly be on the good books of one Bellatrix Black after that…

Before I had noticed or Lupin had any way of stopping it, a hex blasted me away from Dolohov, as I flew away from all of them, in direction of the sky. My back hit the wall with a nasty crack, and my head hit the ceiling of the Astronomy tower.

In those moments, that seemed to last longer than it was supposed to, I was hit by the surprise that I was probably about to die. Instead of terrifying me, it… intrigued me. I wondered what was going to happen, and I wondered if, perhaps, I would see grandfather again. He'd always been much nicer to me than grandmother; and his death sharpened her immensely. I wondered where I'd go; if I'd go to Heaven or Hell; if I was simply going to see eternal nothingness. I wondered, and, quite suddenly, everything happened at once.

I merely glided through the wall; then I saw Lupin's wand pointed at me. The Death Eaters, seeing Dolohov getting up and grabbing his wand again, dispersed to go attack somebody else. My eyes widened in horror as Dolohov slowly raised his wand to Lupin's back.

I knew what was about to happen. Lupin had wasted his only chance to protect himself by saving me. Dolohov opened his mouth and Lupin's face twisted into a resigned smile as he saw the horror in my features. He knew he was about to die. He gently put me down as the Death Eater finished his incantation, and his eyes flickered to another point of the room; Nymphadora Tonks was standing there, tears pouring down her disbelieving face, her wand raised and useless in her petrified trance. Lupin's smile turned gentle, and he inhaled his last breath.

The green light sent him flying a couple feet, and he lay there, with every other victim, dead.

The wall should've stopped dead. The students should've noticed their dead professor, lying on the ground; the only professor that , besides Harry, had taught us anything.

"NO!" Tonks heart-wrenching cry pierced the whole tower and I sucked in a deep breath, as the normally bubbly, happy young lady broke down, running towards her husband. Another one. Another widow. And little Teddy, back at his grandmother's… His grandmother. Just like me. But Teddy wasn't going to grow up without a mother…

Just then, the expression on Tonks' face changed; it changed to match all of the others around her. Grim determination. Ready to die. Ready to join her husband, after fighting for their son's future.

And this expression was still craved in Lupin's peaceful features. His expression of fulfillment, of determination. And I realized.

He was dying for what he believed in. He was dying for what was right, for what had to be fought for. It didn't matter that he died, it didn't matter that more people died like him. It didn't matter because the resistance, the determination to stop the war didn't die with him. It didn't die with him and I would make sure it didn't die with anyone else.

Their lives – Lupin's, Colin's, and who knows how many others - didn't go to waste. They went down fighting, they went down protecting, they went down to fight for a better future for people they loved and cared for. The Wizarding World would always remember them as heroes after this bloody war was over, after Harry finished Voldmort. Because he would. He would and I knew he would.

Without dragging to much attention to the fact that I wasn't dead, I swiftly picked up my wand and quickly stood up; wand raised and ready. I saw Tonks take down Dolohov with so much anger and loathing people from both sides left space for her.

A high-pitched cackling was heard as I hurried towards her; a cackling I knew and loathed more than anything. I saw red. Bellatrix Lestrange had joined the 'party'.

"Is my liwle niece cwying becawse of the big bad _tamed _wewewolf?" She cooed mockingly as she strode among the Death Eaters, who all backed out of her way, afraid of what she might do. Tonks' eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red as Bellatrix cackled with glee once more.

Bellatrix' laughter seemed to ignite something inside Tonks; a burning loath rang in her eyes. She got up so fast she startled even Bellatrix, who concealed it rather well afterwards. She smirked and ran away; and suddenly I had a flashback of a messy-raven- haired boy chasing her as well; except this time it was a red-haired young woman practically cursing her with her eyes, as if the hexes coming out of her wand weren't enough.

I made to follow them, but a Death Eater suddenly appeared in front of me; I let my wand tell my loathing for me. We were trapped in a battle of fierce hatred; and it didn't help that one of my hexes showed me that I was fighting Anthony Dolohov.

I fought every Death Eater with every bit of my being; like the others, I saw but one thing: the end of a war; the end of Voldemort; the end of the prejudice, and this time _for good._

Because, like I told Harry hours later, _we're all going to keep fighting…_


End file.
